The Cherry Room
by ahcha
Summary: What happens when best friends Rosalie and Bella hit up the hottest night club in north Hollywood? BxA. AU. AH. First attempt at something a little saucy.


**A/N: Disclaimer. I don't own Twilight. Nor do I have KStew or AGreene in my bed. Poop. **

These stupid heels really hurt. Fucking Rosalie thinking I need 'companionship.' I need a good time, not a dog. Of course my _straight_ best friend wouldn't understand; she has Emmett. She has her prince charming, who she can legally marry, and procreate "normally' with. Whatever normal is these days.

"C'mon Belly-Button. Just let loose. Whoo!" Rosalie yelled into my ear. Great. She was already shmammered. I was about two seconds away from yelling at her to "fuck off," but then she handed me a shot of 1800. Ooh. Tequila.

I downed the amber liquid and grabbed Rosalie, dragging her onto the the dance floor with me. The Cherry Room was the hottest gay club in north Hollywood, and my roommate took us here every weekend in hopes of finding me a lady. Um, I've been doing very well in the lady department, thank you very much. And besides, I'm 23. I don't do long-term. I prefer flings. They're so saucy.

The beat was pounding, and I could feel it throughout my body. My hips automatically shook with the rhythm of whatever song the DJ was playing. Rose ground her ass into my pelvic bone, while wrapping her arms around my neck. Contrary to popular belief, Rosalie is 100% straight. Although I'm a lesbian and she's my best friend, we've never really done anything together. The most I do is kiss her on the cheek, and she just likes to dance like a slut because she's a tease and doesn't realize what she does to men and woman all around. Except for me. I don't do friends.

The song switched to Mike Posner's "Cooler Than Me," and in an instant, Rosalie marched off to the bathroom. She hated this song because Emmett listened to it nonstop for a week and a half. Too bad. I still loved it.

I threw my hands up in the air and shimmied down to the ground. When I came back up, I felt a pair of small hands on my waist. I whipped around and came face to face with the prettiest girl I've ever seen. She had short, spiky black hair that framed her face. Oh, and her eyes. The deepest sapphire blue in the world. If only Tiffany's could capture the color and put it on a ring as a rock. Her frame stunned me as well. She barely reached five feet, and she was wearing six inch hooker heels, too. My eyes traveled back up her body and stopped at her perky breasts. You could clearly tell she wasn't wearing a bra the way her nipples poked through the fabric of her top. I tried to stop ogling this girl in front of me, but god, everything about her just mesmerized me.

She smirked at me and licked her lips. Sweet baby Jesus. My nether regions started to burn. I wanted to yell, "Somebody throw a bucket of water on my pussy!" but my speech was rendered.

Pixie-girl grabbed my hand and pulled me to her body. Her tongue swept across my earlobe and she whispered, "I'm Alice, and you are..."

"B-bella." God, I felt like I was back in high school stuttering like a fool.

"Well then Bella. I think it's time you and I dance together. I saw you with that blonde, and believe me when I say, I can do nastier things to you." Dear Lord, please don't let this night ever end.

Alice turned around and ground her hips into me. Ugh, my clit felt that. You know that saying, something about "loins burning?" Yeah, I fully understand it now.

We danced for about another 30 seconds until she grabbed my hand and led me off of the dance floor. We ran into an office that said, "Manager" on the door.

"Can't we get in trouble?" I asked. Crimony.

"Not really, seeing as I'm the owner," Alice giggled.

Holy fuck. I'm about to, hopefully, screw the owner of my favorite nightclub. Can this really be happening?

Apparently, it is. Her lips we on mine in an instant, and I was promptly sent to Hell. Kissing this girl must be a sin; it felt too good. She palmed my breasts through my dress, and my nipples stood at attention. Hnnggghh.

"Does that feel good baby?" she asked.

"More than. It feels amazing," even that wasn't a close enough description.

Both of our clothes were quickly disposed of, and she ordered me to sit on the office desk with my legs spread open. I was more than willing. Alice kissed me once again.

"I'm gonna make you see stars, doll," she growled out.

She kneeled down so that she became face to face with my kitty. Ooh, yay. Alice licked my inner thigh and mumbled, "Here I come..."

... And, nothing.

I opened my eyes and looked around. I was just in my bedroom. Fuck. That dream made me so wet, and I couldn't even get off before it ended. I threw off the covers and started to stand up. I little hand flew out from under the comforter, and circled around my waist.

"Where the hell do you think you're going," Alice grumbled. My baby was _not_ a morning person.

"Sweetie, Rose and her brother are gonna be over in a bit. I gotta get in the shower. I smell like the club," I tried to explain to my little lover.

"Eh, screw Rose and Jasper. I want you back in bed, so I can attach my lips to your pretty kitty."

"Oh, even though I smell like our club, Mrs. Brandon?" I questioned.

"Pfft, you smell, and more importantly _taste_ like strawberries, Mrs. Brandon," Alice responded.

"Okay, wifey," I obliged and jumped back into bed.

"Yum. Wifey-wifey time. Gotta love it."

"Not as much as I love you Alice," I said as I stared into her sapphire blue eyes.

She giggled and said, "Silly Bella. You know I love you more than the world."

**So what do you think? My first attempt at smut and at BellaxAlice. Lemme know if it's lemon-y enough.**


End file.
